TFP: Bluelight's Story
by ts-animalgirl
Summary: A young mech called Bluelight gives a short description of his life before meeting the Autobots.


My name is Bluelight. I wish I could say I had an interesting tale about myself to tell. But I do not. Instead, I'm going to tell you the tale of how I came to be. It's a short story, but it is one I want to share with you.

* * *

I have lived with the Autobots for as long as I can remember. I look at Spectrum as my mother, yet in my spark I knew she is not the one who sparked me. Even though I could see some similarities between us, I saw more differences which told me I could not be her child. So, I asked her one day whether she was my carrier, and she answered no. I had expected in some way for her to lie, but she told me the truth. I wasn't told much, only what she had gathered from a human who had known my mother which she had met. Even after Spectrum told me the truth I still viewed her as my mother, maybe even more so since I was told this as a youngling. I do wonder sometimes how I would have turned out if my carrier still lived. But what is the point in me wondering about that?

Not much is known about my carrier. Her name was Fanbelt, a neutral in the war between the Autobots and Decepticons. She was purple and yellow in colour with unusual orange optics. She was small and slim, even for a femme. She was a young femme when she met my creator. His name was not known, but we do know he was an Autobot, and that he died fighting on Cybertron. Fanbelt had only met him a few times, and the last time she met him was before the order came to leave Cybertron. The pair had spent the night together, during which I was sparked.

A few days later, the evacuation order came to leave Cybertron. Fanbelt searched desperately for my creator, but must have found him dead, for she was carried onto a transport, crying her optics out and saying that "she couldn't live without him."

Spectrum is unsure what happened next, but somehow my carrier arrived at Earth on her own. She assumed a vehicle form and drove around without purpose for a very long time. The humans had no clue of her existence.

Then I came during a late summer's night. She always looked depressed, and she rarely spoke to me. Sometimes she looked at me as if she was seeing a ghost, or saw someone else in my place. I realise now she was very distant from me. Why I am not sure. Perhaps it was my resemblance to my creator. Or maybe she just hadn't wanted a sparkling in the first place, and suddenly found herself with one. For that reason, I could never refer to her as "mother" only as "carrier". I call Spectrum "mother" for she brought me up, and loved me like my carrier couldn't. It was also Spectrum who gave me my name.

For a long time we remained in the small area outside a town we called home. Unfortunately, we could not remain forever. Fanbelt had been surviving on a small energon deposit that was hidden in a cave not far from the town. But that had run out, especially as she now had an extra mouth to feed. We had to move away and find another small source that we could survive on, but would not attract the attention of others. If there was one thing I did not like, it was change.

To make sure that no one saw us, she made us leave during the night. I was scared, leaving the small area that I had called home. But I did as my carrier told me, even if I didn't like it.

I watched as the scenery flew past. We kept going…and going. Who knows how far me and my carrier had travelled. We pasted many cities and different terrain types. Normally we moved from one state to another.

Eventually, we reached a large city, and took residence in an abandoned factory. For a short time we remained there. No one saw us, so we were left undisturbed, which was how she liked it.

However, one day a human turned up from the construction site nearby. He had seen Fanbelt hanging around the area, and so went to investigate. He saw me and my carrier while we rested. My carrier spotted him, and was ready to grab me and run. But somehow, the human, called Daniel, persuaded her she was no threat. Over many months he kept visiting us, slowly gaining my carrier's trust. Sometimes he would even keep an eye on me while Fanbelt went looking for energon. She even trusted him enough to tell him her story.

But in many a way, I think Fanbelt used Daniel as an excuse to get away from me for long hours at a time. Off course, she always came back in the end, but it was more out of duty than love. As time went by, she got more and more distant from me, to the point where she barely spoke to me.

Daniel did her best to comfort me during those times. But he could only see me a few times a day, having work and a family of his own to care for. So, a majority of the time, I was left completely alone.

It was during these times I cried to myself. I longed for company. For someone to hug me and hold me close. Fanbelt never hugged me. Never kissed me. Never once told me that she loved me. She never did or said any of the things a mother was supposed to show and tell towards their child.

I think eventually, when I was old enough to get around on my own, she probably would have abandoned me. I guess in a way, that is what she did in the end.

So this is the day my life changed forever. For the better.

My carrier had just returned from collecting energon. She had gathered as much as she could. This was normally not a lot, as she could only take as much as she could carry.

I always remained hidden while she was gone. My favourite hiding spot was in an old sewage pipe. It was big enough for me to sit comfortably inside yet remain hidden from view. I was not to come out of my hiding spot until she returned and called for me. She said it was to keep me safe. Most of the time I think it was to keep me out of her sight. For there were times when she returned, but did not call for me for many hours afterwards.

I heard the familiar sound of my carrier's engine approaching. Out of the blue, a silver mech landed in front of the pipe. I instantly curled into a ball inside the pipe and remained dead quiet, my spark racing in my chest. I later asked Spectrum if she knew who he was, and she told me it was Starscream.

"So, you are the one stealing our energon" sneered Starscream.

"I wasn't stealing any. This energon was next to a stream" Fanbelt defended.

"All energon on this planet, no matter where it is or how large it is, belongs to me."

"But I really need this energon. I don't take that much. It won't affect you in any way."

"That is not acceptable. Now, return the energon" Starscream ordered.

My carrier was not a brave femme, but she stood her ground against the silver mech. This seemed to greatly anger him. Faster than I could blink, I heard a loud swoosh, an explosion and then the sound of something crashing to the floor.

Starscream moved out of my view, but I was too scared to peak out of my hiding place to look and see what had happened. I heard him walk around briefly, transform and fly away. Seconds later, a vehicle drove into the area. I heard the sound of transformation, so knew it was one of my kind. I was so desperate to see my carrier, I called out for her. That alerted Spectrum to my presence. At the time I was scared of her. I had never met another Transformer in my life, and Starscream had made me fearful of going up to one. So I hid inside my pipe, hoping that maybe she wouldn't look for me. Off course, she instantly found me.

She appeared at the mouth of the pipe, her optics lighting up the entrance as she bent down to look inside. Her armour reflected the stars in the sky, making her look like she was coated in jewels.

"Come out. I won't hurt you" she coaxed.

I crawled out of my pipe and looked up at her. One look into her optics told me she was not going to harm me. I ran over to her and hugged her leg tightly, longing for contact with someone, even if it wasn't my carrier. I peaked around her leg and saw my carrier lying on her back.

"Where'd you come from little one?" Spectrum had asked me.

I was too young to really understand the question. Even if I did, I don't think I would have known how to answer. So she asked me my name, but I didn't have one. Instead I asked for hers. She then asked where my carrier was, and I pointed at Fanbelt.

It was only when I pointed at my carrier lying dead on the floor did I start to cry. I was alone in the world, with no family left to care for me.

Spectrum could have turned and left me to die. But she was an Autobot, and knowing my carrier was dead, I guess her maternal programming kicked in and that was why she adopted me. I am forever grateful that she did, for if she hadn't I may very well have died without her. And I couldn't have asked for a better foster mother.

After burying my carrier she picked me up gently in her servos. She looked up at the sky as she held me close, and saw a full moon greet her. She said it had a blue shade on it that night, so she named me after it. Bluelight.

* * *

So that is my story. Since that day I have lived with the Autobots, and consider them my family. And of course the humans. I am forever grateful to them for taking me in. Optimus, my idol and source of wisdom. Arcee and Wheeljack, my trainers. Ratchet, for healing me. Bulkhead for being my punching bag. Bumblebee and Smokescreen for being like an older brothers to me and being my playmates. Spectrum, for being my mother; giving me love and affection. Ultra Magnus, for making sure I behaved and giving me something to practise shooting at. Miko, Britainnia, Jack and Raf, for being my friends.

All I remember of my carrier is what happened during those short five years I was with her, and more strongly the day of her death. But that memory is fading, and soon I will probably forget who she was. Even though she never showed any love towards me, I feel it isn't right I forget about her. I wish I could have asked her about my creator; who he was, what his name was, why she never showed any love towards me. But I won't be able to do that. Spectrum says I will meet her again one day, when I join the Allspark, and I can ask her then. But that hopefully won't be for many hundreds of thousands of years to come. So, until then I will stay with the Autobots, and off course with Spectrum. As mother and son.


End file.
